The Present Disclosure relates, generally, to a connector and a semiconductor testing device having the same, and, in particular, to technology for improving signal bandwidth by suppressing crosstalk and improving impedance matching.
Conventional connectors have been used for connecting a plurality of coaxial cables to circuit boards. Such connectors have signal terminals for connecting to the signal lines of the coaxial cable, and ground terminals for connecting to the shield lines of the coaxial cables.
Conventional cables include those wherein coaxial cables are connected in a direction parallel to the surface of the circuit board. An example of this is illustrated and described in Japanese Patent Application No. 09-364455, the content of which is hereby incorporated herein, by reference, in its entirety. In this type of connector, the signal terminals are disposed so as to be parallel to the circuit board, and the end portions thereof have connecting portions extending towards the surface of the circuit board. The end portions of the connecting portions are attached to conductor patterns on the circuit board. Additionally, some connectors have ground terminals which are formed coaxially and encompass the signal terminals. In such structures, a connecting portion is formed also on an edge of the ground terminal, where an end portion of the connecting portion is connected to the conductor pattern for the ground, formed on the circuit board.
However, in conventional connectors, there is only a single connecting portion for each ground terminal, in a structure that does not encompass the connecting portion of the signal terminal. Consequently, it is difficult to achieve excellent impedance matching, and a problem in crosstalk tends to occur. In particular, in recent years there has tended to be crosstalk in semiconductor testing devices due to the increase in signal frequencies.